Only You
by Bella-Jade83
Summary: Sequel to "Not Like Her". Tony is willing to change everything for Pepper but will that be enough to keep her from walking out of his life?
1. Prologue

Tony stared at the night sky. The stars shined brightly, the gentle waves of the ocean were all that could be heard. The light breeze blew in his face, helping the bitter tears roll down his face.

"_**I'm leaving Tony." **_

_**At that moment Tony Stark was rendered speechless. His mouth opened and closed several times. Had his heart not been functioning by the arc reactor surely it would have stopped.**_

"_**What…? Pepper…what are you…why?"**_

Tony downed the last of his sixth glass of scotch. Angrily he threw his glass into the beautiful night sky. No shattered glass could be heard, just gentle waves. Tony slumped down to the floor of his balcony, hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

"_**I…I can't do this anymore Tony." Pepper darted her eyes to the ground. She knew full well that if she held eye contact with Tony her resolve would come undone.**_

"_**Pepper…I don't understand…what can't you do?" Tony's hands fisted at his sides as he tried to control his emotions.**_

"_**God Tony! This!" Pepper couldn't keep her tears at bay anymore.**_

Tony buried his face in his knees that he clutched tightly, his loud sobs now joining the sound of the gentle waves. He knew that he made several women cry in his life, but none of them painfully affected him like when Virginia Potts cried.

"_**It just hurts too much Tony. I…could only take so much." **_

_**Tony rushed to Pepper and gently wiped the tears that rolled down her beautifully sad face. Pepper angrily jerked away from Tony's touch as if she was just burned. Tony's heart constricted at her actions.**_

"_**DON'T! Please…Tony, don't. This just isn't working anymore. Please accept that. I'm leaving." Pepper made her way to the door.**_

"_**But you can't!" Tony shouted. "I need you!" Tony chased after her.**_

Tony lifted his head from his knees and stared blankly into his house. Tony Stark possesses many things, many materialistic things. He's never really needed anything in life. Everything was handed to him ever since he was young. It was always "I want this", "I want that" never "I need this" as a mean for survival. All the things he possesses aren't necessities in life. But Virginia Potts was a necessity. Tony Stark needs Virginia Potts for survival.

_**Pepper whirled around to face Tony. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears still falling down her face, her lower lip quivered, and the sight made Tony's own tears fall freely.**_

"_**I need you Pep." Tony swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "I can't live without you."**_

"_**You have a great way of showing it." Pepper spat out with venom.**_

Tony Stark was a show off. He loved the attention he can receive from envious people. Whatever he had he liked to make a spectacle of it. Everything from money, trendy clothes, flashy cars and even women…

"Women…" Tony slurred. That was the root of his current predicament.

Tony stood up on shaky legs. His head was spinning with dizziness from the alcohol. He clumsily stumbled back inside and made a b-line straight to the alcohol. Finding another glass Tony poured a generous amount of scotch. Tony stood stock-still and stared at the alcohol filled cup. With an equally shaky hand Tony brought the cup to his lips. The liquid amber burned his throat but he couldn't bring himself to care because no amount of pain could hurt him anymore than the pain that resided in his heart.

"_**I…Pepper…" Tony was taken back by Pepper's venomous voice.**_

"_**You what Tony? You need me for what Tony?" Pepper tried to gage Tony for an answer. When none came quickly enough to her liking she answered for him. **_

"_**What? You need me to throw out your trash! Need me to get rid of…night after night…get rid of all…" Pepper couldn't finish that sentence. She just couldn't bring herself to state the soul reason why she's leaving.**_

"_**Yeah you have a real great way of showing that you can't live without me. I think you'll be fine without me." Pepper closed her eyes and shook her head.**_

"_**I…I can change. Pepper I can change…" Tony desperately said.**_

Tony Stark never regretted the things he's done. He wasn't a firm believer that his actions caused personal growth, it just was. But then there was Iron Man. That was probably the only time that he's changed for himself. But he's never willingly changed himself for anyone. He's never had the need to. He was the billionaire playboy that every man wanted to be and every woman wanted to be with. He lived his life the way he wanted to, unchanging for anyone. But for Virginia Potts he would change everything for, everything without hesitation.

"_**You can't change Tony…" Pepper said with disbelief.**_

"_**For you I can. I can change for you Pepper. I swear I can change. I will change. Let me prove to you. Please...don't go."**_

_**Pepper's heart broke at Tony's plead. The sadness in his eyes was killing her. But she had to be strong. She had to stick to her plan because in the long run she knew she was the one that would end up hurt. Tony could manage he would manage. She on the other hand could not.**_

"_**Tony you can't change a lifetime of habit."**_

"_**Yes I can…believe me Pepper I can…you just, you just…" Tony choked on a gut wrenching sob, his body giving up on him as he fell to his knees. "I love you."**_

_**Pepper felt her heart break into a million pieces. She waited so long to hear those three words from Tony but she just couldn't accept them. She couldn't let herself believe they were true. **_

"_**Then let me go…"**_

People have come and gone in Tony's life. Once his parents were gone Tony kept his heart guarded never wanting to feel that horrible pain ever again. His world was shattered at a young age and everyone around him seemed jaded so he hid Anthony Edward Stark. No one will ever truly know Anthony; they will only know Tony. There are only two people in his life that truly knows Anthony Edward Stark and one of the two just walked out of his life, not realizing that she was his everything.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Virginia Potts lives a strict organized life. Of course, unsurprisingly, there's an endless amount of chaos in her life. To be fair things weren't always that way.

In the many years that Tony Stark has employed her, there's been a few hiccups. Things like her boss being completely stubborn. Like when he had it set in his mind that he wants to do something other than go to an important and at the same time boring meeting, he was going to do the latter. Leaving Pepper to shuffle things around or sometimes going to the meetings herself in Tony's absence. These things were minor. They were manageable.

Falling in love with Tony Stark was minor…at first…in the very beginning.

In the early stages of working for Tony, Pepper refused to claim that she was in love with him; it was simply just a…crush. She, like many women, fell for that Stark Charm. She was glamorized by it. But Tony being her boss and a womanizer, Pepper pushed those feelings aside, knowing full well that nothing good could come out of a possible relationship with him.

Little did Pepper know those feelings would come back full force.

When she received word that Tony was captured in Afghanistan, this is when the unmanageable chaos began. Not knowing when or if Tony would ever come back brought Pepper's world crashing down. She's never been at such a loss in her entire life. Not being in control of things threw Pepper's life off balance. Each day was lived day by day, unclear of which step to take next; this not only in her professional life but her personal life as well. She just didn't know how to proceed without Tony being around.

Pepper couldn't recall the exact day that she fell in love with Tony again. But she was one hundred percent certain of the day that it was confirmed, that she was indeed in love with him. Seeing Tony descend from the airplane upon his arrival home after months of captivity, Pepper knew without a doubt that she loved him. This time she couldn't pass it off as a crush. This was undeniable love. Seeing Tony alive and well brought relief and joy to her heart.

Tears for her long lost boss were thrown out the window though, when Tony said vacation was over and immediately wanted a press conference. Pepper wasn't sure what she was expecting from Tony upon his return, maybe for him to rest, possibly go to the hospital, for him to tell her that the only reason he survived was with thoughts of her, but she knew that was a stretch. But for him to go straight to work, with a press conference no less wasn't what she was expecting. And that's when all hell broke loose.

Tony wanted to shut down Stark Industries' weapons manufacturing division. The company's stock value dropped. Obadiah becomes power hungry; he hired to have Tony killed. Tony became Iron Man.

Iron Man.

The realization that Tony is Iron Man scared Pepper greatly. She was fearful for his life. The moment that Pepper saw Tony removing the Iron Man suit fully equipped with bullet holes, she knew without a doubt that it would be dangerous to love this man. And that notion only got worse when she had to help Tony defeat Iron Monger, by overloading Stark Industries' arc reactor. Tony was willing to give up his own life in order to defeat Obadiah at all costs. Pepper wouldn't have been able to handle the thought if Tony had died that night; at her own hands no less, regardless if he requested her to do so.

Thankfully Tony emerged from that battle alive and well. Pepper prayed that after the incident with Obadiah, Tony would put the thought of Iron Man behind him. Of course that didn't happen. Tony made it openly known to the public that he was Iron Man, which in Pepper's eyes closed all possibility of her ever being with Tony. She just couldn't put her heart in that kind of risk.

Once again, with great hardship, Pepper pushed her feelings for Tony aside. She told herself that it would be easy, that she would have no problem locking up her feelings for a second time. That clearly wasn't the case. There were endless dreams of electric blue back-less dresses. Dances that lasted into the night. Kisses that were fulfilled out on the balcony in the starry night. Every ending had a different alternate ending; one where she was never left alone waiting for a drink and a man that wouldn't return.

So in order to protect her heart, Pepper did the one thing that she knew would keep her from harms way, she ran. She ran away from all her troubles. She ran from the man she desperately loves, breaking his heart before he had the chance to further break hers.

Yes Virginia Potts lives a chaotic life. Long are the days that she lived by the rules, strict routines and schedules. With no destination in sight Pepper left the place she called home, the man she loved and that fiery carefree red hair that taunts her…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With the windows down, Pepper drove with her hair gently blowing around her in the late summer breeze. Summer was slowly transitioning into autumn, but in Southern California, it, for the most part felt like summer all year long. The other three seasons were always short-lived. Just as quickly as they came, they were gone just as fast.

That fact was probably why she loved living in Malibu. Nothing ever changed, at least not drastically. Everything moved in a constant routine, just like the seasons. People moved at the same pace. Whether it was the long fast paced work-a-day life or the short slow paced life to the vacationers. It was a happy median where people didn't clash too much with one another. It was comfortable – it was routine. A routine Pepper couldn't do anymore.

And as she drove on the I-10 she couldn't help but think about the events that lead her to drive to a still undecided place.

_**5 weeks ago…**_

"_**Promise me. Never again please." Pepper pleaded with sad eyes. "Please not like her."**_

_**Tony released Pepper's wrist, numbly nodding his head in silent agreement. With a sigh Pepper walked out of the garage and up the stairs. **_

_**On the fourth step Pepper stopped to lean against the wall, covering her mouth, trying to control her raging emotions. When she heard a loud shattering noise come from the workshop, her tears finally smeared down her cheeks as she tried to hold in the cry that wanted to escape.**_

_**Her head told her to go back downstairs to check on Tony, to make sure he was all right but her heart still ached, she just couldn't face him again. Not yet, especially when she was an emotional wreck. If Tony were in any danger Jarvis would tell her. With wobbly legs Pepper ascended up the remaining flight of stairs and quickly locked herself in her office.**_

_**Once seated in her chair, Pepper took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. Reaching for her purse, Pepper pulled out her makeup bag, knowing full well that she was in desperate need to reapply. When the task at hand was completed, Pepper stared at her reflection. For a split second she was met with green eyes, unruly strawberry-blonde hair and a satisfied smirk. Quickly, Pepper slammed the mirror down and slumped into her chair, bringing her hands over her eyes. The image of Tony's conquest didn't disappear as Pepper hoped. And to add to her torture, Pepper could still hear the woman's parting words.**_

"_Just for the record…It wasn't me that he wanted."_

_**Shaking her head, Pepper tried to erase all thoughts of the horrible redheaded wench. With a heavy sigh Pepper tried to reason with herself. Deep down she knew that it wasn't the woman's fault that her heart was breaking. It was Tony's fault. Tony was the one that brought her look alike home. Tony was the one that made her send the look alike on her merry way. It was Tony that was making her feel things that she didn't want to feel for him anymore. It was Tony plain and simple. Everything in her life was Tony.**_

_**It seems, every time she pushes her feelings for Tony aside they always come back with avenges. Every time is harder to get over than the last. It was a never-ending cycle.**_

"_**Miss Potts…"**_

_**Pepper was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Jarvis beckon her. With tightly sealed eyes and an even deeper sigh than before Pepper answered.**_

"_**Yes Jarvis?"**_

"_**Mr. Stark wanted me to inform you that he will not be attending any of his scheduled meetings for the day."**_

"_**Excuse me?" Pepper looked about her office in annoyance.**_

"_**He requests you to go in his absence. If you are unable to do so he requests they be rescheduled for a future date." **_

"_**Unbelievable…" Pepper stood up, gathering all that she needed for the endless amounts of meetings she now has to attend.**_

"_**Miss Potts…"**_

"_**What now Jarvis?" Pepper headed out of her office, making her way through the mansion. **_

"_**Lastly, Mr. Stark also sends his apologies."**_

_**Pepper stopped in her tracks. Her emotions already getting the better of her at that last comment.**_

"_**Well, tell Mr. Stark his apology is unacceptable and unforgivable." **_

_**With that Pepper walked out of the mansion and headed to Tony's meetings in hopes that last night's as well as this morning's events will fade away.**_

After an hour and a half of driving, Pepper looked at her surroundings. She had been driving east although she didn't know where she even wanted to go. She simply wanted to put distance between herself and the life she was leaving behind. There was a road sign for the Ontario International Airport. She could easily go to the airport and pick a destination but that would make it easier for Tony to track her down. With an incredibly advance AI like Jarvis, with unlimited resources, Tony wouldn't have a problem tracing her passport if she used it.

She could continue heading east, Palm Springs was another hour or so away. She's been there several times before, she liked it, and it is definitely a nice hideaway. In fact Tony has even stayed there. That thought was quickly scratched off. She couldn't go somewhere Tony is familiar with.

Deciding that she didn't want to stay in California, Pepper changed her course and exited north onto I-15 towards Barstow. She knew that Barstow was only roughly two hours from the borderline of Nevada. Her tank was full when she left, she'll eventually have to fill up again but for now she at least had a general idea where she was going. That was more than what she could say to the events that followed that horrible morning.

_**3 weeks ago…**_

"_**Pepper can I see you in my office? Privately?" Tony walked into his office, leaving the door opened for her to enter.**_

_**Two whole weeks went by after Tony's one nightstand. The two never brought up the subject. What happened, happened. It was over and done with. Pepper simply moved on. Just like she always did. Thankfully there was a big workload so she didn't have the time to think about it. And oddly enough Tony was the one that was acting different. Under the circumstances, Pepper thought she'd be the one acting indifferent, but she wasn't, it was Tony. They haven't really spoken much, other than that of business, which was never in private. There was someone always around. So Pepper wouldn't lie and say that she wasn't surprised when Tony requested they speak privately.**_

"_**Close the door." Tony made his way to his desk, debating whether to sit down or not. "Please have a seat."**_

_**Pepper looked at Tony confusedly but did as told. She sat in silence as Tony paced his office, looking out the window. He ran his hand through his hair, searching for the words he needed to say.**_

"_**Tony, what is this about? I have things I need…"**_

"_**You can't be my assistant anymore." Tony blurted out.**_

"_**What? Are you firing me?" Pepper stood up.**_

"_**No, no, no, no, no." Tony quickly went to Pepper. "God no. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it that way."**_

"_**Then what do you mean?" Pepper folded her arms in front of her chest.**_

"_**Pepper you've done so much for this company throughout the years, especially during my…hiatus."**_

"_**Hiatus? Tony you know I hate it when you talk light about your capture. It's nothing to joke about."**_

"_**I know, I know…I just didn't want to say…" Tony once again looked out the window. "Like I was saying you've done a lot, so much that you deserve more. You deserve to be more than just an assistant. You of all people know this company backwards and forwards. Hell you even know it better than myself."**_

"_**Tony what are you saying?"**_

"_**What I'm saying is that I want you to be the…CEO of Stark Industries."**_

"_**What? Tony I couldn't possibly…"**_

"_**Yes you can. Pepper you can. There's no one else that I trust more than you."**_

"_**But Tony…"**_

"_**Pepper, with everything that happened in the last few months, you were the one that stood by my side. With Obadiah gone, Stark Industries no longer has a CEO and the board is hounding to find one. And you're the only one that I can trust to get the job done the right and honest way. Please say you'll take the position."**_

_**Pepper sat down. She was dumbstruck. This whole time that Tony was acting different was because he was harboring this information from her. His nervous pace and voice told her that much. She felt stupid because for some reason she thought it was because of something else. Something he probably didn't see the importance of. It was lot to take in but she knew what her answer would be.**_

"_**Plus with me being Iron Man, who knows what could happen to me. I just want to be able to know that something my father built, something that I've been working so hard to keep running will be in good hands if the worst were to happen to me."**_

"_**Tony don't say things like that. Nothing is going to happen to you."**_

"_**Pepper you don't know that."**_

"_**And neither do you." Pepper challenged.**_

"_**You're right I don't. Whatever, that's besides the point I guess. Regardless, Pepper I want you to be my CEO."**_

"_**If I agree, who will be your assistant? I mean let's face it Tony, you can't run your own life all by yourself." Pepper joked.**_

"_**You know me so well Miss Potts." Tony beamed. "Actually, human resources already selected someone for me."**_

"_**Oh really? Just like that? Did they do a thorough…"**_

"_**Background check? Pepper please…of course they did. I haven't met her yet…"**_

"_**So it's a she?" Pepper raised a brow. "Was that a requirement?" Pepper felt herself get defensive as the conversation progressed.**_

"_**Yes it's a she and don't be ridiculous, that was not a requirement. It just happened that way. I gave human resources a list of requirements and qualifications and they found the best suitable person." Tony finally took a seat behind his desk.**_

"_**Does this person have a name?"**_

"_**Yes she does and I'm not at liberty to say until you give me an answer. Yes or no Potts?" Tony clasped his hands in front of him.**_

"_**Well…I need to know who I have to train to be my replacement if I take the position. If they don't meet my standards…"**_

"_**Pepper she's qualified, you don't need to worry about training anybody. I gave human resources strict orders and requirements. Besides if you take the CEO position you won't have time to train anyone. I hope you'll be busy with more important matters than something as frivolous as training a person."**_

"_**Fine, but I swear to god Tony, if you call me complaining that she got your Starbucks wrong…"**_

"_**Potts please." Tony rolled his eyes not letting Pepper finish that last sentence. "So should I take that as a yes?"**_

"_**I believe you have yourself a deal Mr. Stark." Pepper smiled.**_

_**How could she say no? Like Tony said, she has done a lot for the company. She's put her heart and soul into working at Stark Industries. She did deserve the promotion. She'd hate to see the company fall into the wrong hands, like to another money and power hungry snake like Obadiah Stane. She cared too much about this company. What happened weeks ago wasn't going to affect her decision.**_

"_**So what's the name Stark?"**_

"_**What, you're gonna to do your own background check Potts?"**_

"_**Nooo…I'm simply just curious. A name says a lot about a person you know." **_

"_**Sure it does." Tony looked down at the resume that rested on his desk.**_

"_**Allison Hardwicke." Tony stated. "So how much does that name say?" **_

"_**Oh not much." Pepper answered, she knew most likely she wasn't going to know who the person was but it didn't hurt to ask. "So when does this Allison Hardwicke start?"**_

"_**Tomorrow."**_

Once in Barstow, Pepper stopped at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. Waiting for the gas tank to fill up, Pepper thought of her next move. Where could she possibly go in Nevada? There was only a handful of cities she was familiar with, not that it mattered a whole lot but still they were so common. She wanted to be safely hidden.

Looking around the gas station, Pepper's eyes landed on the license plate of another car. Visions of her childhood floated in her mind. Spending summer days eating ice cream while kicking her feet in the water. Nights spent in the warm breeze chasing fireflies. And on a rare occasion, seeing the leaves turn yellow and orange as summer turned into autumn.

Pepper quickly hopped back into her car when the tank was full. She now had a destination. It's been many years since she's last been there but it was a place that only she knew.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** First of all I'd like to thank those that have left reviews and have been following this story, it's greatly appreciated. I also want to apologize for the long overdue update. Life just kinda got in the way, leaving me no time to actually sit down and write. Anyways, all is well and I hope that despite the delay you all will still continue to enjoy and follow this story as it progresses.

Chapter 3

_**2 weeks and 6 days ago…**_

_**With sunglasses firmly in place, Tony gazed out the window as the city and traffic passed him by. His legs bounced along as Happy drove him to work. With a tight grip on his knees, Tony tried to will his legs to stop their movement. Since he woke, two hours before his Jarvis alarm clock, Tony has been a bundle of nerves. He tinkered with the Iron Man suit to pass the time but to no avail. He simply couldn't understand why he was so anxious, so nervous. **_

_**Today had no real significance. Well he is getting a new assistant today, plus it's Pepper's first official day as CEO but those weren't anything to cause alarm. It wasn't like Pepper was going to crash the company on the first day. That was just ridiculous and impossible. As for the new assistant, well she obviously isn't Pepper, so there might be more explaining that he'll have to do until she got caught up to speed. But that was natural, not like she was going to be perfect on the first day, despite his requirements. Again these two factors shouldn't cause him alarm but he just couldn't shake his nerves.**_

"_**Mr. Stark?"**_

_**Tony was brought out of his thoughts and looked at Happy. The look he received indicated that Happy tried to get his attention for awhile.**_

"_**Is everything alright sir?"**_

"_**Yup…fine and dandy! Thanks Hogan." **_

_**Tony quickly exited the car. He couldn't believe he was so lost in thought that he couldn't even hear his driver announce his arrival. Today wasn't going to be good if he couldn't focus. With friendly hellos and waves Tony walked into Stark Industries, headed for his office. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Pepper ascend the stairs. Her hair was down in loose curls but that wasn't surprising. What was surprising was her outfit. Tony finally took off his sunglasses to get a better look and all he could see was nothing but legs. Instead of her usual pencil skirts, Pepper was wearing a mid-thigh length skirt. Pushing his confusion aside Tony bounded the stairs, trying to catch up with Pepper.**_

"_**First day as CEO and you decide to sex it up Potts?" Tony jokingly whispered in Pepper's ear from behind.**_

_**To his utter surprise, when Pepper turned around, Tony discovered that it wasn't Pepper. His breath hitched, pulse raced, his palms began to sweat and his eyes widen in shock. Only in his world something like this could happen, what were odds. Finding his voice Tony said the one word that he dared not speak of for the last few weeks.**_

"_**Gin…Ginger?"**_

"_**Good morning Mr. Stark." She said with a chipper voice.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing here?" Tony grabbed her arm and quickly rushed them into his office.**_

"_**Why, Mr. Stark I work here now."**_

"_**What do you mean you work here? As what? What position?"**_

"_**As your PA." She cheekily grinned.**_

"_**What? No…my new assistant's name is Allison…"**_

"…_**Hardwicke, yes I know. That's me."**_

"_**How…what? No!" Tony ran his hand through his hair as he started to pace the room. **_

"_**Did you lie on your application? Did you use someone else's name so that you can beat the background check?"**_

"_**No I didn't lie. Didn't use someone else's name to beat the background check. They wouldn't have found anything anyways because I have nothing to hide."**_

"_**This doesn't make any sense. Your name isn't Allison. It's Ginger."**_

"_**Tony…" Allison tilted her head with a smile. "Ginger is just a nickname."**_

"_**Nickname? How the hell do you get Ginger from Allison?"**_

"_**It's a somewhat long story one which I choose not to bore you with, but to simply answer your question, it's because I can be spicy and sweet depending on the use."**_

_**Tony stared at Allison, trying to decipher her words. They were straightforward but they weren't computing. Tony already felt the headache coming. Why was this happening? Pepper couldn't see Ginger…Allison here. This wouldn't be a good working environment if the two had to work together.**_

"_**Allison, I'm sorry but you can't be my assistant. This isn't going to work."**_

"_**Tony please, I'm not here in hopes that you'll fall in love with me or cause any problems between you and Miss Potts if that's what you're worried about."**_

"_**First of all you don't know anything that's going on or not between Pepper and I."**_

"_**Tony you think you hide your feelings so well for a man that wears his heart on his sleeves."**_

"_**Ok…second of all, don't try to act like you know how I feel." Tony pointed a finger at Allison; he already felt his emotions getting the better of him.**_

"_**But don't I? I mean aren't I obvious proof of how you truly feel, well when it comes to Pepper that is?"**_

_**Tony desperately wanted to disagree with Allison but he knew he couldn't. It was true. In a twisted way Allison was proof of his feelings for Pepper. Had Allison not look so much like Pepper, he probably wouldn't have even brought anyone home that night so many weeks ago.**_

"_**Whatever. So tell me then, why are you really here?" Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, the headache finally started.**_

"_**Are you kidding me? Because this is like the best job opportunity that I've had in a long time. I couldn't pass this up even if I wanted to."**_

_**Tony sighed when he saw the genuine smile displayed across Allison's face. She spoke of the truth yet again.**_

"_**Why is this a great opportunity?"**_

"_**Because the benefits are amazing, and not to mention the hefty pay check. I saw that car Pepper was sporting."**_

_**At that admission Tony smiled for the first time that morning. Money somehow was always the answer and thankfully he had a lot of that. The problem was solved. Money was the way he can send Allison on her merry way and out of his life for good.**_

"_**So how much do you want?"**_

"_**Excuse me?" Allison's smile depleted at Tony's question.**_

"_**How much would it cost for you to leave?"**_

"_**Are you trying to buy me out from being your assistant?"**_

"_**Isn't it obvious?" Tony crossed his arms in front of his chest.**_

"_**Are you that worried that I'll destroy any shot you have with Pepper?"**_

_**Allison looked intensely into Tony's eyes when no answer came. She smiled; undoubtedly his answer was obvious even without words. He was threatened by her.**_

"_**You can't buy me Tony."**_

"_**Yes I can. I'm Tony Stark; I can buy anything and anyone I want. Everyone has a price, just name it."**_

"_**I'm not a prostitute."**_

"_**I'm aware of that because I recall that I didn't pay you for your services." **_

"_**Somehow that statement still doesn't make your implications sound any better." Allison defensively guarded herself.**_

"_**Listen I don't really care. Why don't you just be the sweet kind of ginger and name a price so you can be out of sight before Pepper arrives."**_

"_**No." Allison firmly held her ground.**_

_**With a frustrated sigh, Tony realized that the situation at hand was going to be harder than he previously thought. He couldn't understand why Allison was so hard pressed in being his assistant. He was willing to offer her a generous sum of money and it was beyond him why she wouldn't accept. He had to fire her, but that too didn't seem like it would be plausible, with her only being employed for merely seven minutes on the job. He had to think of something and fast.**_

"_**Hey Tony…"**_

_**Tony froze, all thoughts came to a crashing halt as he heard Pepper's cheerful voice as she slowly opened the door. **_

"_**I heard that you actually got here on ti…"**_

_**Tony's jaw slacken in shock from it's tight set as Pepper stopped mid sentence and noticed the other red head standing with her back towards her. And just like in all the cliché movies, Tony saw time stand still as Allison turned with a broad smile to look at Pepper, who's expression darkened instantly.**_

"_**Good morning Miss Potts." That chipper voice was evident once more.**_

_**Tony believed, for someone who claims they had no interest in causing a rift between he and Pepper, Allison had a horrible way of showing it. He was certain that those four words were laced with triumph of some sorts. **_

_**The moment that Pepper's hand fell from her tight grip on the doorknob, Tony rushed to her. Seeing Tony's movement out of the corner of her eye, Pepper quickly backed out of his office and hastily made her way for refuge in her own office.**_

"_**Pepper…let me explain." Tony chased Pepper, not caring about the stares they obtained at his pleads. **_

_**Pepper came to a halt at her opened doorway and turned to look at Tony. The look in her eyes was all too familiar. The scenario of the night many weeks ago was playing out for a second time. Just as fast as those emotions displayed across Pepper's features they were masked with something Tony's never seen before.**_

"_**I didn't know 'looking like Pepper Potts' was one of your requirements for a new assistant!" Pepper yelled in a hushed whisper.**_

"_**Pepper…I swear I had no idea."**_

"_**Tony you promised me!" And with that Pepper loudly slammed the door in Tony's face.**_

Tony woke up with a start. His vision was unfocused, his throat parched, his stomach queasy and his head dizzy. With a cold shiver Tony looked at his surroundings. He laid sprawled out on his couch. An empty bottle of scotch rested on top of the table. Lolling his head to the side, looking downward he saw his empty cup along with a little pool of what he assumed was the remaining contents of what once resided in that glass.

With a miserable amount of effort, Tony hoisted himself from the couch. The little movement didn't help aid his current state of mind. Coordination was not part of his vocabulary at the moment as he, bumped, knocked and tripped over practically everything in sight. His once well kept living room was disaster.

After many struggles, he made it to his destination. His garage was his place of solitude. Whatever problems he had, they stayed hidden for any given amount of time as he worked on various projects. Now that he has, is, Iron Man, something that he prided himself in, it played a welcomed distraction.

With continued clumsy movements, Tony stripped himself from last night's clothes and put on his flight suit. The preparation of putting the Iron Man suit was like clockwork. The routine was comforting; something he's grown accustomed to. Once fully equipped and checking the status of the suit's up keeping, Tony was ready.

"Sir I find it ill advisable for you to take flight with the suit in you inebriated state."

"Inebriated is a state of drunkenness. I am hung over therefore being past the state of said drunkenness."

"Sir I do recommend…"

"Jarvis…just start listening in on ground control."

No more words were needed. Tony was taken aback by his AI's statement but he simply brushed them off. The voice of his highly intelligent AI wasn't going to keep him from doing what he wanted, even if there was some merit in Jarvis's statement.

Those thoughts quickly vanished as the roar of the suit's jets came to life and lifted him from the ground. The take off was speedy and, if Tony was honest with himself, clumsy.

The rush of the rapid wind zipping passed him plus his hung over state made Tony dizzy. The adrenaline of flying was the ultimate high for distraction. But there was only so much distraction one can take when one's heart was broken.

"Then let me go…" Pepper made her way to the door, prying her eyes from the broken man on his knees.

_**Tony choked on his sob, those four words ringing loudly in his ears. The thought of letting Pepper go wasn't acceptable. He couldn't survive not seeing her on a daily basis whether it be through business, friendship or otherwise.**_

"_**No I won't let you. Pepper you just can't." Tony found the strength to quickly stand and block Pepper from exiting the mansion.**_

"_**Tony there's nothing else that you can say or do that can make me change my mind. I've made my decision. I'm resigning as Stark Industries CEO and I'm leaving."**_

"_**But Pepper…I love you. Isn't that enough to make you stay?"**_

"_**It would be enough if…" With glistening eyes Pepper willed herself to say the words that would ensure her departure. "…I loved you, but I don't."**_

_**The impact of those words were stronger than that of getting shot at by a tank from the first time he put on his Iron Man suit for battle. Numbly Tony stood aside. He wasn't going to win this battle, it was a win/lose situation and he lost deeply.**_

"_**Goodbye Tony."**_

With tears clouding his vision and the dizziness he was experiencing, Tony found himself losing control and spiraling in a welcomed downward rush.


End file.
